Kidnapped
by IceClover
Summary: Kaito Kid has finally found the gem he's looking for, Pandora. But has difficulty destroying it, and asks Shinichi to hide it for a time. But Shinichi is kidnapped in place of Kid. Will Kaito be able to find Shinichi and destroy Pandora once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll try make the next one longer. I hope you enjoy!**

Thoughts: Italicized

_It's been almost a year since I got my body back, and it's finally going back to normal with most of the Black Organization arrested. It's more convenient to chase after Kid than Conan._ Shinichi was running upstairs to the rooftop where Kid would always fly away. He pushed open the door with full force, and quickly shutting it behind him.

"Kid!" shouted Shinichi, walking to where the thief clad in white stood.

"Shinichi! I'm glad your here, I wanted to show you something! I finally found it, Pandora!" exclaimed a over joyful thief.

"Really!? That's good, it's been a year after most of the Black Organization was took down anyway. So what are you going to do now? I'm pretty sure you can't just break it like any other gem, since it is supposed to grant immorality. Have you thought of a way?" asked Shinichi.

"No, I've tried breaking it a couple times but not a single thing works. And so, I've thought of a new plan. But..." replied Kid with a thoughtful face.

"A new plan?"

"Yeah... But I don't really like it, since it could put you in danger."

**"**Danger? Me? As if. I've escaped and took down the BO, haven't I? So just tell me the plan, and we'll think about it from there." suggested Shinichi with a confident tone.

"O-okay. I've thought maybe we could hide Pandora until we find a way to destroy it. But I realized I couldn't hide the gem since I still have Snake on my tail. So, I thought to ask you. But it would put you in so much danger." explained Kid reluctantly.

"Oh so that's what you were worrying about. It's no problem, leave it to me. You've helped me when I took down the BO, remember? It's the least I can do for you. So, don't worry too much, okay?" assures Shinichi as he slowly took the gem from Kid.

"Are you sure? You could decline, you know? It's too much of a favor, considering the small amount I've had in helping you."

"It's fine, just leave it to me. I have a hideout in mind."

"Okay... Thanks, it would help me a ton!" said Kid as he turned around to open his hang glider. "See you next heist, Shinichi!"

"Yeah, next time, Kaito." Shinichi replied, whispering his name silently.

A few minutes after, Nakamori-keibu came running to the rooftop completely out of breath.

"Kid! Where did you go!" shouted Nakamori-keibu as he realized Shinichi was still there. "Did he escape?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry I couldn't catch him."

"It's okay, I'll catch him next time!" huffed Keibu as be stomped down the stairs.

_I wonder if Kaito will continue his heists after Pandora is destroyed. _Thought Shinichi as he made his way downstairs.

In a nearby building Snake was watching them carefully, already planning to take Pandora and finally kill Kid.

"You better enjoy the short time you have left, Kaito Kid. Because when I complete my mission, you will be nothing more than history."


	2. Chapter 2

_I have a bad gut feeling that something unpleasant is going to happen today... I just hope its nothing serious. Now three seconds 'till midnight. Three...Two...One..._

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for joining me in my show. Today I would be taking the Hope Diamond." said Kid with a bow of his white top hat.

_There he is._ Thought Shinichi as he made his way through the crowd. Kaito Kid had just grabbed the Hope Diamond as the lights went down, and the crowd hurried to turn them back on. But as the crowd rushed to the walls, Kaito Kid made his way to the rooftop as usual to confront Shinichi.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Hand over Pandora, Kaito Kid! I know you have found it, and plan to destroy it! But that won't happen because I'll take the gem from you and kill you at last!" shouted Snake while pointing his gun at Kaito Kid.

"Pandora, you say? I'm sorry to say that a don't have it." replied Kid with a smooth face.

"Don't have it? Don't even try to hide it! I've watching you for the past few weeks and have seen you cast Pandora to the moonlight! It's no use trying to hide it from me!"

"Oh, so you were watching me. I thought I felt a presence." Kid replied as he heard thudding footsteps. _Shinichi shouldn't come up here, Snake is too dangerous! _

"Kid!" shouted Shinichi as the feeling he had earlier came back. "Snake!"

"Oh, so you were here Kudo Shinichi. Weren't you supposed to be dead?" sneered Snake.

"Shi-Shinichi. Go back downstairs I can handle this!" shouted Kid trying to convince Shinichi to leave.

"No. It's too dangerous even for you. Let me handle. The one he wants is me, anyways." said Shinichj as he slowly approached to the two.

"The one I want is you? Are you kidding? Unlike the other high-ranking members, I don't care if you're alive. The one I want dead is Kaito Kid! I have no business with you!"

"No, the one you want is me. You're wanting to know where Pandora is, aren't you? Too bad, however many times you ask Kid, he won't be able to tell you."

"Shinichi! What are you saying! Just leave!" shouted Kid.

"No. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger while I'm here. Plus you don't know where Pandora is."

"What do you mean Kid doesn't know where Pandora is!? Isn't he the one who found it!? Don't you even try to baffle me!" hollered Snake, directing his gun at Shinichi.

"I'm not trying to baffle you. I just want you to get off of Kid's back because the information you want is not with him."

"What!? Then who knows Pandora's whereabouts!? I'll find them!" growled Snake.

"You won't need to do that. They are willing to come with you if you leave Kid alone."

"Shinichi!? What are you planning to do!?"

"Kid, it's fine. Just stay where you are and leave this to me. I don't want you endangering yourself when I can help you." whispered Shinichi.

"Huh! So you know them don't you, Kudo Shinichi! Tell me, or would I have to force it out of you?" Snake said as he walked to stand a few feet in front of Shinichi, training his gun at his head.

"You wouldn't need to. Just promise me you won't touch Kid and the deals done."

"Deal? Who said I'll deal with you!? I'm just letting you live, that should be enough for you." scoffed Snake as he checked to make sure his gun was loaded.

"So, the deal's off? I wouldn't care as long as Kid is safe. You're the one who needs the information." replied Shinichi as he slowly made his way to Kid.

"... Cocky kid! Then I'll just have to use force!" shouted Snake as he started shooting Shinichi.

"Shi-Shinichi!" shouted Kid as he watched Shinichi dodging the bullets.

"Ugh!" groaned Shinichj as one of the bullies hit him in the stomach.

"Shinichi! Please just leave! I don't want you to endanger yourself either!" cried Kid as he tried to support Shinichi.

"Heh. It's just a bullet wound to the stomach. I've had worse."

"Kidnapping a wounded detective is going to be a piece of cake." grinned Snake as he pulled a tranquilizer. "Nighty night, detective."

"Snake, you bastard! You better not touch him! It's me you want to kill, Shinichi has nothing to do with us! Leave him alone!" shouted Kid as he struggled with Snake.

"Too bad." said Snake as he hoisted the detective on his shoulders and jumped off the rooftop onto a mat below.

"Shinichi!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn! Where could've Snake taken Shinichi!? I have to find him before Snake does anything to harm him. Ironic that I would steal the Hope Diamond and have that hope taken from me. Shinichi, don't worry I'm coming to find you as soon as humanly possible. _Thought Kid as he hurriedly jumped off the rooftop, opening his hang glider to fly through the night sky.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

_So, how should I pull the information of Pandora out of this detective? He looks pretty determined to keep Kaito Kid in the safe grounds. Maybe I should use that approach. Anyway, I should have a few hours until he wakes up, so I should plan my layout._

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Ugh..." _Where am I? Oh yeah, I was shot and kidnapped by Snake. I wonder where he is? _Thought Shinichi as he tested the ropes binding his body. _Too bad these ropes are tied pretty tightly. I probably won't be able to loosen them with my strength weakening from the bullet wound. What should I do? _

"Oh wake now, detective?" sneered Snake as he walked closer to where he tied Shinichi to a chair.

"Yeah pretty much. Mind telling me where we are? It's not like I can escape with all these ropes tied around me."

"Sure. I doubt you'll be able to run even if you did loosen those ropes. We are at an abandoned building near the dam."

"Dam?" asked Shinichi already trying to calculate his chance of escape.

"Yeah, after I'm done interrogating you, I'm planning to throw you at the base of the dam pipe. By then the water height would be rising for the daily checkup. Then you would slowly be drowning to your death. That's just if you survive my interrogation." cackled Snake grabbing a nearby pipe.

"If you kill me, you won't know where Pandora's hidden cause I'm the only one that knows." replied Shinichi.

"Oh that's okay, I'll eventually find it. I just need to keep it away from Kaito Kid for now. True I could've just killed him off, but that's no fun. Now, is it?" taunted Snake. "It's time for the fun, Kudo Shinichi. I'll make you wish you didn't save Kaito Kid."

Shinichi slightly cringed but said, "I wouldn't regret saving Kid. Ever."

"Ohh? So we're confident here, are we? Lets see how long that lasts!" said Snake as he swung the pipe down on Shinichi.

"Ugh!" _That blow to the head really jostled my stomach wound. I don't know how long I'll last with all the blood I'm losing. I just hope Kaito isn't doing anything dangerous for my sake. Which is probably asking too much of him..._

"Thinking about something else? You won't have much time fooling around with that bullet wound. So, why don't you just tell me where Pandora is, and then I could maybe consider letting you go. Now that's a fair deal, isn't it?"

"Deal? After you refused the deal I suggested? No thank you. I don't plan to let you know Pandora's whereabouts at any cost. That gem cannot be used for malicious purposes. It must be destroyed before further misfortune is brought."

"Tsk, stubborn detective! I'll make you regret you ever came across me!" yelled Snake as he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"He's definitely not the calm type. Now, how would I escape this building? I better make think of an escape route quick, before Kaito does anything stupid. Or before Snake decides he won't need me." whispered Shinichi thinking of every possible escape route out of the abandoned building.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Think clearly, Kaito. You have to stay calm or you won't be able to rescue Shinichi in time. Where could Snake have taken Shinichi?" muttered Kaito as he walked around the streets straining his eyes for any sign of clue. "Damn! If only I would've been careful, Shinichi wouldn't have gotten involved in this! Why did I have to ask Shinichi to hide Pandora?"

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

_It's been two days since I kidnapped Kudo Shinichi, but he hasn't spilled anything! How could he still defy me!? He doesn't even have the strength to cry out anymore. And with his blood loss, I doubt he'll last more than three days at the most. _Thought Snake as he made his way to the basement.

_Darn, I'm having trouble breathing with all the blood I'm loosing. I have to think of a plan fast! I doubt I'll last three days. _Shinichi thought as his vision blurred again.

"Sleeping, detective? That won't do with me, I have to get Pandora's whereabouts out of you. Cause I doubt you'll last long with that blood loss. Which is not surprising with how uncooperative you've been. Now, care to tell me, or would I have to beat it out of you again?" sneered Snake as he picked up a taser.

"I won't tell you. Ever. It's no use trying to beat it out of me, I could be pretty stubborn if I want to be." replied Shinichi, trying to hide his wheezing.

"You don't sound convincing with your raspy voice. But I guess I'll have to try anyways, cause my priority is Pandora, not whether you live or not."

"Hmph, try me."

Snake poured a cup of water on Shinichi's

head, sending electric waves throughout his body.

"It's okay, this isn't enough to kill you. But it's enough to make you realize you have no other options."

Shinichi's body began to sag again the ropes binding him, but Snake roughly pulled his hair to keep him upright.

"You can't sleep Kudo Shinichi. I don't have time to waste." said Snake as he continuously beat him until Shinichi fainted.

_Hmph, lost unconsciousness, huh? Such a stubborn detective. At this rate I won't be able to get anything out him before I have to dump him at the dam. Well, I guess I'll probably have to look for it on my own. I just have to remember to silence Kudo Shinichi to erase any information on Pandora, seeming Kaito Kid doesn't know where it is either._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the weird code! I've been having problems uploading my stories. If anybody has an idea why, I would appreciate the help. Thanx.**

_Its the day I dump Kudo Shinichi, but I couldn't get any information out of him at all. It was a waste of time. Anyway, Kaito Kid probably won't be able to find him._

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Think, where would a kidnapper go to ensure the captive will be silenced? ...They would probably go somewhere close to the dam! Wait, today's when they flush the dam to check for any problems! If Snake's at the dam, Shinichi's in trouble!" thought Kaito as he ran to the direction of the dam. Please be okay, Shinichi! I'm coming!

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Kudo Shinichi, I've tried to make you reveal Pandora's whereabouts, but it looks like you are too stubborn for your own good. I'll have to dispose of you at the dam." Now, I have to make this detective drink the sleeping pill.

"Then dispose of me, all I care is that Pandora is safely away from the likes of you!" shouted Shinichi as he tried to squirm out of Snake's grasp.

"Now, drink this. By the time the effect wears off, you'd be dead." sneered Snake as he slid the pill inside Shinichi's mouth and closed it shut.

"Mph..." Shinichi sagged against the ropes as the pill took effect.

_Now, to unbind him and move him to the dam._

_That should do it. Kaito Kid won't have time to find the detective before the dam flows._

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

_Almost to the dam! Where would Snake hide Shinichi!? Could it be at the mouth of the dam!?_

_No wait, think clearly. If he did that the dam security will realize and stop the dam. Then where could he have gone!?_

Kaito changed into his security guard disguise and began to run inside a large tunnel looking pipe. The warning signal went off. There were only five minutes till the dam was flushed.

_This can't be happening, the dam is starting to flow! Where is Shinichi!?_

_Wait, the water has a faint red hue to it. Could it be Shinichi!? panicked Kaito as he ran along the water flow._

_The color 's slightly getting darker! Shinichi!_

As time past, the water started to rise above his waist, slowing down his speed.

_Darn, the water getting high! I hope Shinichi isn't already drowning!_

A few minutes had past before Kaito finally found a shadow. As Kaito ran towards it, he could see that Shinichi was tied to a pipe. His head was barely above water as he was sagging on his ropes.

_Thank goodness I found him in time! Now it's just untying him, then we can escape together. But, I better hurry. It doesn't look like he'll be able to run. We have to get out before the water's full._

Kaito struggled to cut the ropes around Shinichi as it was tied tightly. Only after a few precious minutes had Kaito pulling the ropes away.

"Shinichi, wake up. We need to get out of here. Shinichi." said as he shook Shinichi gently. "Shinichi? Shinichi! Wake up!"

Kaito had started to panicked as Shinichi made no move to show that he had heard.

_Oh my god, Shinichi's pulse is too faint for him to be just asleep! He's probably unconscious from loosing too much blood. How long as he been like this!? No first things first, I need to get us out of here._

Kaito struggled as he slowly hoisted him up on his back, trying not to agitate his many wounds. The water was rising above his chest as Kaito carried Shinichi towards the exit.

By the time Kaito could see the light at the exit, the water had risen above his shoulders, making it harder to move. Kaito was under water a few minutes before the water started to fall down to his waist, the closer he got to the exit.

_Good thing I moved Shinichi above my head before he'd been underwater. _Thought as Kaito coughed out water, moving towards dry land. Once they were safely out of the water, Kaito changed into his commoner's clothes and wrapped a blanket around Shinichi. Kaito then carried Shinichi towards his house as he didn't know if he could go to a hospital with still a few Black Organization members lurking around.

_While I was holding Shinichi, I realized he was too lightweight. Has he always been like this? Or is it because he was kidnapped by Snake? Snake, I'll get that bastard for ever laying his hand on Shinichi!_

_Oh, I can see Shinichi's house! We're here!_

Kaito easily picked the lock, and carried Shinichi to his bedroom. He gently laid Shinichi on his bed, as he ran to get the medical kit. After dressing his wounds, he changed Shinichi into some pajamas and pulled the bed blankets on him.

_That should be it. Now I just need to have Shinichi swallow his pill once he wakes up. I just hope he's alright. Maybe I should call Jii and have him look at his wounds. I might've not covered all his injuries._

Kaito walked over to the phone in Shinichi's bedroom as both their cellphones were unusable.

_"Hello, this is Jii talking, Shinichi-sama."_

"Ah, Jii. It's me, Kaito."

_"Bocchama!? Why are you calling from Shinichi-sama's house?"_

"Uh, there was a few problems. That's not important now. I need you to come here as soon as possible to look at Shinichi's injuries. I've addressed the visible ones, but not sure about the internal ones."

_"Injury? Yes, Bocchama."_

"Thanks. Then I'll see you later, Jii." said Kaito as he put the phone back.

_Shinichi... You'll be alright, won't you? Please don't leave me._

Kaito held Shinichi's hand in his and just prayed for him to be okay.

A few minutes later, Jii came with his medical care.

"Jii, that was fast. Did you get all the necessary equipment?"

"Yes. Where is Shinichi-sama?"

"I put him in his bedroom. He's unconscious right now."

Kaito and Jii made their way upstairs. Jii started examining Shinichi's injuries as soon as he was in the room.

"Bocchama, Shinichi-sama has sustained quite severe injuries. In addition to the external injuries that Bocchama has treated, Shinichi-sama has several broken ribs, fractured bones, and a concussion. If the hospital is out of choice, then I shall attempt to dress them here." explained Jii in the most sincere voice he could manage. Jii began wrapping a temporary cast on Shinichi's ribs and arm, securing them in place.

"That's more serious than I ever thought his injuries could be! He's going to be alright, right!? I can't bear to lose him now! He was the only person encouraging me to keep looking for Pandora, even in hopeless times! Please tell me he'll be alright!" cried Kaito clinging to Jii.

"Bocchama... If kept in bed, he will recover in time. Please keep calm." replied Jii, finishing up his treatment.

"Okay... I'll take care of him from now, so you can go back. You have urgent things to do, right? I know how to change the bandages so you don't have to worry."

"Oh, yes. Would Bocchama be alright without my assistance?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll let you know if something comes up." replied Kaito insisting Jii to take care of his business.

"Thank you Bocchama. Please do not hesitate to call for me. Then I shall take my leave." said Jii with a bow.

_Shinichi... Please wake up soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update (and short chapter)! You could say I had a slight writer's block... But hope you enjoy! I just wanted to post something for the people waiting for this story! (^○^)**

_If Snake finds out that Shinichi's still alive, he'll definitely come here. I have to be ready for any kind of situation. This time I'll definitely see that Snake is stopped forever! The next time we meet is when the last of the major Black Organization members perish! _

A few days after Kaito brought Shinichi back to his house, Shinichi's color was slowly returning to his face, thus on his road to recovery. Kaito had started going back to school, hoping to catch any clues as to where Snake was currently hiding. Kaito still checked up on Shinichi every day, making sure nothing wrong happened and that Shinichi was slowly but surely recovering.

_Another day passed without any clues about Snake... I wonder what he's planning? Better check up on Shinichi and see if he's awake. _Thought Kaito as he walked to the Ekoda train station.

As soon as Kaito reached Shinichi's house, he heard a crash coming from inside the house.

_Shinichi! _Kaito panicked as he hurriedly picked open the door, running through the doors. After going straight to the bedroom and not finding Shinichi there, Kaito made his way kitchen.

There, Shinichi was on his knees, struggling to stand up on his own.

"Shinichi! What're you doing!? You just woke up right? Then you should still be in bed! Now here, grab onto my arm and I'll take you there." said Kaito as he wrapped his arm around Shinichi.

"Thanks. I just wanted to get a glass of water since it looks like I've been asleep for a while and my throat's dry. But it looks like I didn't have the strength to keep standing for a time." explained Shinichi as they made their way to his bedroom.

"If you wanted something, you could've just called me, you know? Then I would've came, since I already come here every day."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to bother you. You already helps enough with treating my I injuries. You don't need any more hindrance." explained Shinichi.

"I don't think of you as a hindrance. I am here of my own free will, no one's forcing me. And plus you're like this cause of me. I should be the one to say that."

_Should I tell Shinichi about what I plan to do once I find Snake? Or should I keep it from him for some time? _

_No, Shinichi wouldn't want that. He's stronger than that, aren't you Shinichi? _Thought Kaito as he gazed into Shinichi's eyes.

"Shinichi... About Snake... I was thinking maybe I could lure him out since I can't find his hideout." Kaito resolved shifting his eyes away.

"How are you thinking about luring him out? Don't even try telling me that you're going to be the bait, cause I will definitely not allow it!" warned Shinichi grabbing Kaito by the hand.

"But I can't think of any other productive ideas. Me acting as bait seems like the most reasonable thing to do, Shinichi." countered Kaito.

"No there are plenty of other ways. For one, I could be the bait instead. Snake wants to kill you regardless of Pandora now. You can't possibly put yourself directly in the line of fire!"

"The main and probably only reason you ended up like this is because I asked you to hide Pandora! If I would've thought of any other plan, you wouldn't have to be so wounded!" Kaito cried.

"That wasn't your fault, Kaito. It was because I was careless."

"But..."

"No buts! Now let's not argue about what already happened, and let's think of a more suitable plan." urged Shinichi trying think of any other plan that excluded the bait variable. Shinichi had started to slump against the bed due to the strain he was placing on his torso, earning a worried face from Kaito.

_Shinichi is probably in pain. He shouldn't be up this long, let alone planning to lure Snake. We should just continue this tomorrow. _

"Shinichi, I think you should get some rest. You shouldn't be overexerting yourself since you've only begun healing. Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?" suggested Kaito, tucking Shinichi in bed and heading out the bedroom door.

"Kaito... Thanks." responded Shinichi, slowly closing his eyes, letting slept take over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, Kaito!"

"Yeah, morning Aoko." replied Kaito trying not to sound too uninterested.

_I've been coming up with several plans for Snake, but not one of them ensures that we succeed... We can't do anything dangerous either... What should I do?_

"ito... Kaito!" yelled Aoko, seeing that Kaito wasn't listening.

"A-Aoko. Did you say something?" stuttered Kaito as he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts.

"I just wanted to ask you if everything's okay. You've been spacing out these couple of days."

"Oh, it's nothing serious." replied Kaito with his usual cheeky grin.

"If you say so... But if it gets serious, you know you can talk to me right? I promise not to laugh or anything."

"Yeah, thanks."

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Okay with this, class is dismissed!" yelled the teacher as students were already shuffling out of the classroom.

_Another meaningless day gone by without finding anything productive... Are we actually gonna be able to lure Snake out? Maybe Shinichi came up with some ideas._

As soon as Kaito reaches Shinichi's house, he picked open the lock and invited himself in. "Shinichi~ you there?" called Kaito, walking through the living room.

"I'm in the library, Kaito."

"Hey Shinichi. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I still have to use the wall for support, but I can get around the house easily enough. If it wasn't for Snake finding me out, I could've gone to school." Shinichi explained with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hmph. I doubt it. You'll probably need crutches and pain medication, so I don't think you'll be able to focus all that much." suggested Kaito.

"Yeah? I can focus when I want to, unlike Mr. Kaito Kid." Shinichi said with an mischievous grin.

"I can focus fine! _If its concerning magic._" countered Kaito, mumbling the last part.

"So, only concerning magic. That's some useful brain of yours." chuckled Shinichi.

"Oh fine, I surrender. You just don't know how to lose, do you?"

"Yup, never thought about losing." boasted Shinichi. "Oh almost forgot, here Kaito."

"What is it?"

"Just give me your hand."

"Okay." Kaito answered, slowly extending his hand towards Shinichi.

Shinichi placed a key in Kaito's outstretched hand. "It's the key to this house, so you don't have to pick the lock every time you come over."

"Really!? Thanks, Shinichi!" shouted Kaito jumping to hug Shinichi.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't lose it, I don't want strangers in my house."

"I swear I won't lose it!"

"So, what did'ya come here for? You didn't come just to check on me, did you?"

"Oh, it's about our plan to lure out Snake. I was gonna ask if you came up with any good ideas, cause I've got nothing productive."

"Ohh Snake, almost forgot about him." replied Shinichi with a thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah, if everything was that simple..."

"Yeah, but I haven't thought of anything either."

"So you haven't either huh? What are we gonna do? We can't just sit around doing nothing when he might be planning his next attack."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I guess we can't do anything now. But call me if you think of something, okay? I'll _definitely_ get it." Kaito grinned mischievously.

"Uh, you won't pick it up like during class, will you?"

"Hmm, you'll never know. I might want to annoy the teacher from time to time."

"You always annoy your teachers with your countless magic tricks _during class_, Kaito. I'm starting to feel sorry for them." Shinichi said his face turning into a bitter smile.

"Oh, don't worry~ I don't do anything _dangerous_." Kaito replies emphasizing on the word _dangerous_.

"You sure? What about the time you said you _poofed up_ a teacher's hair? It could've burned her."

"Nah. I only used a tiny fire, and my aiming's perfect. She was perfectly safe."

"Fine. I guess you're right, considering no one gets hurt at your heists."

"See? My magic is always 100% safe!" boasted Kaito, putting his nose in the air.

"Yeah yeah."

**Note: My finals exams are starting in a week, so I will probably not be able to update anytime until they're over. Sorry for any inconveniences. ^_^;**

**But I hope you keep reading my stories! **


End file.
